


nonno e narciso

by marsella_1004



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: о цветах, татуировках и языковом барьере
Relationships: Mahmood/Miki Núñez





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> старьё с фикбука, когда после евро я дико шипперила этих ребят)

Сидеть на траве было неудобно и неловко; май буйствовал цветами, и приходилось давить под ногами нежно-жёлтые лепестки нарциссов, произрастающих буквально повсюду. Солнце спряталось за сероватыми облаками, время от времени выглядывая из-за них и как-то печально освещая участок земли рядом с раскидистым деревом. 

Алессандро прятался в тени под его кроной и устало потирал глаза. После многочисленных репетиций и выступлений он не чувствовал практически ничего, кроме ноющей боли и сильного переутомления. Организм потихоньку сдавался, но Мамуд опередил его, когда затерялся где-то между «удачи на конкурсе» и «не переживай из-за ошибок, мы все люди». Наверное, эти две фразы, брошенные в общей комнате представителей разных стран и послужили причиной того, что они сидели здесь вдвоём, на один день наплевав на правила и лишние тревоги, решив посвятить парочку часов на то, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга.

А потом каждый разойтись в свою сторону. 

Мигель бойко рассказывал о себе и о своей семье, о любимой еде и увлечениях; говорил так много, что через пять минут Алессандро уже сбился с нити рассказа и просто смотрел на горящие глаза младшего и его застенчивую улыбку. И сам старался не рассмеяться от этой неловкости между ними. Солнечные лучи отражались в тёмной радужке глаз и смуглой коже рук, так естественно прикасающихся к чужому плечу по привычке. 

Мамуд вздрогнул и несмело выдохнул, не ожидая такой близости со взбудораженным испанцем, который, казалось, и не обращал внимания на подобную мелочь. Он продолжал прижиматься и по-дружески хлопать по плечу, пытаясь донести свою мысль с ярко выраженным акцентом на английском. Иногда он смешивал испанский с итальянским, считая, что так будет легче его понять, но лишь усложнял ситуацию. Алессандро не поспевал за его быстрыми речами и склонял голову к груди, подавляя усмешку и смущение от своих собственных действий. Щёки порой горели, но благодаря загару это не было так заметно.

Наконец Мигель остановился и заглянул в глаза нового знакомого с некой грустью. Немного помолчал и тихо произнёс:

– Я через два дня уезжаю. Финал позади, самое страшное в моей жизни завершилось, и теперь меня ждёт мой дом и родная сцена. Знаешь, это не так уж и плохо, если так посудить. Иногда людям нужна перезагрузка. Или отдых. Особенно с теми, кто им дорог.

Алессандро сделал вид, что не расслышал последнего слова, в котором был заложен такой явный намёк. Он вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. В голову совсем ничего не лезло. 

– А я вернусь в Милан. К маме и друзьям, которые ждут не дождутся моего приезда. Буду работать в студии над новым альбомом. Или даже двумя.

Любопытство вперемешку с удовлетворением – Мигель получил ответ на свой незаданный вопрос. И не преминул воспользоваться секундным замешательством со стороны итальянца, чтобы ловким движением прижаться губами к гладкой щеке, оставляя на ней все свои сомнения. И затем двинуться ниже – к горячему дыханию и покрасневшим губам. Щетина младшего слегка щекотала кожу, и Алессандро позволил себе слабость улыбнуться прямо в поцелуй, чем только раззадорил Мигеля, который увлёкся и случайно укусил его. 

– Было бы неплохо, если б ты всё же побрился. Уверен, без бороды ты будешь выглядеть ещё моложе, прямо как нарцисс.

– Это ты так красиво намекнул, что я старый? Между прочим, из нас двоих здесь ты старше. Не забывай об этом, дедуля.

– Теперь я и вправду чувствую себя дряхлым, – засмеялся Мамуд. – И потом, я хотел пригласить тебя в Милан, но раз уж тебя не интересуют старики, то так тому и быть.

– Постой-постой, – начал протестовать Мигель. – Я ведь не говорил про тебя. Зачем мне другие, когда у меня есть свой накаченный дедуля с татуировками?

Алессандро со смехом снял рубашку и гордо продемонстрировал дракона на широкой спине. Мигель провёл кончиками пальцев по контуру рисунка и легонько поцеловал парня в шею. Дрожь постепенно нарастала, и не только у него одного.

– Кажется, я найду прекрасное применение твоим мускулам, старичок.

– Тогда тебе придётся последовать моему примеру, если ты этого хочешь, конечно, – на выдохе произнёс Мамуд, принимаясь стаскивать футболку с младшего.

Но никто и не против.


	2. Chapter 2

Конец мая в Милане радовал по-настоящему летними деньками: солнце щедро светило с высоты небес, тёплый ветер укутывал мягким пледом, деревья зелёным морем заполоняли город. Природа буйствовала цветом, разбавляя каменные джунгли капелькой естества. 

Пальто осталось висеть в шкафу, дожидаясь наступления холодов, и Алессандро натянул белую футболку, подаренную ему перед отъездом. В кроссовках было жарко, но они единственные спасали от раскалённого асфальта. Нестерпимо хотелось пить. Или мороженого. Хоть чего-нибудь для мгновенного охлаждения и ощущения себя живым человеком, а не растёкшимся по тарелке желе. 

Мигель бы посмеялся сейчас над ним – вот только он далеко, в своём вечно знойном Мадриде. Он и сам был не менее горяч; вспомнить хотя бы одну из их ночей в отеле. Но это уже другая история. Алессандро пока не хотелось думать о близости с ним, ибо тело отдавалось вполне ожидаемой реакцией на его мысли. В конце концов, совсем скоро они снова увидятся, пусть и на пару дней, но всё же. 

Мигель проводил всё свободное время за новыми песнями и концертами, Мамуд тоже не отставал, почти каждый вечер выступая в клубах и на фестивалях. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и не было смысла менять что-либо. Кроме, пожалуй, периодических встреч на несколько городов и излюбленных гостиниц. 

Иногда Мигель ночевал в квартире Але, и тот потом находил у себя в ванной чужую зубную щётку и пену для бритья (на гель Мамуда у него была дикая аллергия – одного раза с опухшим лицом хватило до конца жизни), а порой даже и фен, которым Алессандро не пользовался ввиду отсутствия должной шевелюры (этим мог похвастать разве что Нуньез). 

Итогом таких вот спонтанных встреч и таких же внезапных разрывов на пару недель и месяцев служили исцарапанная спина старшего и синяки на груди и шее Мигеля, которые он успешно прятал за поло и толстовками и очень горевал, что пока не может продемонстрировать свой накаченный торс кому ни попадя. Демонстрация пресса всегда поднимала его и без того высокую самооценку. Але на это закатывал глаза. И называл его нарциссом. 

К вечеру посвежело, и Мамуд уселся на одну из скамеек в парке, доставая телефон. Парочка повседневных сообщений и стикеров от младшего, один пропущенный звонок от него же и следом новое селфи в душе. Как романтично. Але усмехнулся и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстро сфоткался сам, загрузил фото в диалог и отправил смайлик. Мигель ответил на удивление быстро и в своём фирменном стиле.

Мой брутальный дедуля. 

Мамуд не сдержал смешка и набрал его номер; после двух гудков на том конце провода послышалось тяжёлое дыхание. 

– Ты только что пробежал марафон? – Але предпочёл не оставаться в долгу. – Или неудачно встал с дивана?

– Очень смешно, старичок. Между прочим, я только вышел из душа, и тебе, наверное, любопытно узнать, что я там так долго делал. 

– Оставь подробности при себе, – смутился старший. – Мне хватит и того, что ты дома. Как продвигаются дела с новыми песнями?

– Если честно, у меня пропало вдохновение. Без тебя совсем ничего не пишется. – Мигель помолчал с минуту, зачёсывая волосы назад. – Когда ты приедешь ко мне?

– Не знаю, правда, – вздохнул Мамуд. – Ты перебрался в Мадрид, у тебя есть столько возможностей творить музыку и знакомиться со многими людьми. И мне порой кажется, что я как бы… лишний, понимаешь? Всё же жизнь продолжается, пусть мы и порознь. 

– То, что я далеко, не значит, что я перестал любить тебя. Я скучаю по тебе каждую секунду и желаю лишь одного – чтобы ты был рядом. Неважно, где: в Милане, Мадриде или Барселоне. Я просто хочу вновь увидеться с тобой. И сказать в тысячный раз, как сильно люблю тебя. 

Алессандро прикрыл глаза. От слов Мигеля кольнуло глубоко внутри, и он старался собраться с мыслями, чтобы продолжить разговор.

– И я люблю тебя. Мне так чертовски тебя не хватает.

– Ну, эту проблему я уже решил, – бодро воскликнул Нуньез. – Жди меня завтра вечером, и я не дам тебе уснуть всю ночь.

– В каком смысле? – Призрачная надежда сладко овладела сердцем. 

– Я купил билеты, дедуля. Завтра я буду в Милане. Вместе с тобой. Подождёшь немного?

Але не отважился сказать, что будет ждать младшего всю жизнь, если это понадобится. И что исчезнет в тот же миг, когда поймёт, что Мигель больше не нуждается в нём. Но он понимал, насколько эгоистично это может прозвучать, поэтому выкинул подобные мысли из головы. И потом, Мигель был чрезвычайно нетерпеливым и беспокойно ожидал ответа.

– Да, я буду ждать тебя. И здесь, в городе, и в своём сердце. 

Даже если между нами распростёрлось это бескрайнее море.


End file.
